La cancion de mi corazon
by RinMeltdown02
Summary: una de las cantante mas famosa de todos lo tiempos quiere volver a ser normal,pero no se esperaria enamorarse,univeso alterno un edxwin y un poco de royxriza¡lean!


**me e inspirado para escribir otro fic,este es un edxwin pero tendra un poco de royxriza,espero que sea de suy agrado ^.^(inner:empieza luego el capitulo quieres -_-)por esta vez le hare caso, aqui va!**

**disclaimer:FMA no me pertenece,lamentablemente T.T**

** "la canción de mi corazón"**

**cap 1:amor a primera vista...**

**En un estadio de central,se realisaba el concierto de unas de las mas famosas cantantes de todo amestris,pero al pareser no estaba de muy buen animo.**

**-vaaaamos!winry!,todos tus fan te estan esperando!-decia una joven de pelo castaño a una rubia que estaba sentada frente a un espejo.**

**-no tengo ganas de salir a cantar seska-**

**-vaya,as estado asi desde que volviste de risembul,dime que fue lo que paso?-la rubia suvio su mirada para encontrarse con lo ojos de su amiga.**

**-de verdad quieres saberlo?-**

**-sisisisi!,me muero de la curiosidad,antes cuando me llamabas desde alla te escuchabas muy pero muy feliz,y ahora cuando volviste estabas toda destrozada,no querias cantar ni comprar ni comer ni nada solo te enserrabas en tu cuarto y salias cuando ya estabas apunto de morir de sed y de ambre o cuando yo y riza te obligabamos a salir por las malas-**

**-la verdad gracias a ustedes pude sobrevivir-dijo la rubia forsandose por sacar una sonrisa.**

**-winry no digas eso-dijo la castaña mirando a su amiga con un poco de tristesa.**

**de pronto la puerta del camerino se abrio dejando ver un sentenares de fans y una rubia tratando,la rubia con toooodas sus fuerzas logro entrar y cerrar la puerta.**

**-vaya,alla fuera parese jungla-dijo la chica sacandose el abrigo que traia-y estas lista?**

**-no creo que quiera salir a cantar riza-dijo seska.**

**-que?,winry tienes que salir!,todos tus fans esperan ver a naomi alla fuera dando su gran espectaculo-dijo riza tratando de subirle el animo a winry.**

**-enserio estoy cansada-winry se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a encerrarse en el baño del camarin,con tal de no salir a cantar.**

**-de que estas cansada!-dijo riza-lo unico que te as llevado hasiendo es encerrarte en tu cuarto o en el baño para no cantar o ensayar o ninguna de las cosas que hacias antes!y todo despues de tu viaje a rizembul!,por favor dinos que fue lo que paso en ese pueblo!**

**winry quedo en seco,riza siempre sabia como hacerla rendirse y contarle lo que le susedia,era hora de confesar.**

**-esta bien,le contare lo que paso en rizembul-las tres tomaron haciento y winry empezo a relatar su historia-todo empezo cuando...(n/u:imaginen que todo se vuelve blanco y luego aparese la imagen XD)**

**hace 6 meses**

**winry's pov**

**_-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!,estoy agotada_!-me tire al sofa de mi departamento,mientras sacaba mi notebook y revisaba mi facebook_-vaya cuantas solicitudes de amistad tengo!_**

**-c_laro que si naomi es la cantante mas popular de toda amestris,no,del mundo entero!_-dijo mi manager roy.**

**_-roy exageras_-me levante del sofa y me dirigi a la ventana-_sabes roy me gustaria que aunque fuera solo por un dia fuera una persona normal y comun como todas y no una cantante de 18 años mas popular con mas de cinco millones y tanto de seguidores en todas las redes sociales._**

**_-tal vez,pero que vas a hacer?_-cuando roy me pregunto eso se me ocurrio una idea brillante.**

_**-roy!-**_

_**-que?-**_

**-_tengo una idea_-enpese a decirle mi idea-_todo el mundo cree que mi nombre es naomi cierto?_**

**-_si-_**

**-_pero ellos no saben que enrealidad me llamo winry y que naomi solo es mi seudonimo como cantante,hacique estaba pensando que tal si me fuera a un lugar donde todos creyeran que soy una persona comun y corriente!-_**

**-_tal vez,pero todo el mundo te conoce,como piensas hacerlo?-_**

**-c_uando era pequeña mi abuela pinako vivia en rizembul y que me acuerde y me acuerdo,era un pueblo muy tranquilo no tenia estadios como este ni grandes tiendas,con suerte habia tele_ y t_elefonos y a la gente de alla no le atraia los cantantes famosos como yo!_-en ese instante roy me miro y me dijo:**

**-_al igual que tus canciones,tienes una gran creatividad_-roy tomo un respiro y...-t_ienes 4 mese de vacaciones!_**

**salte de emocion al escucharlo,los proximos dias me hiria a rizembul,tenia todo arreilado,el dinero,en donde me iva a quedar todo!,entonces un fin de semana me subi al tren en runbo hacia rizembul.**

**cuando llege alla,me vino nostalgia,los recuerdos de cuando era pequeña,al vajarme del tren...**

**-_ahhhh!,por fin un poco de tranquilidad,sin todos eso fans acosandome,por 4 mese solo sere winry rockbell una chica comun y corriente!,que nostalgia_!-empese a caminar rumbo a mi casa.**

**luego de dejar todo arreilado me fui a dar una vuelta,cuando iva doblando en una esquina alguien choco conmigo.**

**-_ahhh!_-fue lo unico que dije,mas bien dijimos al caernos yo y el tipo que habia chocado conmigo****.**

**-_oh!,lo siento,no me di cuenta!-_**

**-_no te preocupes_-cuando subi mi cabeza para ver con quien habia chocado,me encontre con unos preciosos ojos dorados mirandome fijamente.**

**_-estas bien,lamento haberte votado-_el chico me dedico una de sus sonrisas,senti que el corazon me saldria por la boca,su sonrisa,sus presiosos ojos dorados,su cabello rubio largo atado con una coleta,su hermoso rostro,todo eso me hizo sonrojarme.**

**-_s-si es-estoy bien_-tome su mano,y me quede como idiota mirando sus ojos.**

**-_eres nueva?-_me pregunto a lo que yo sali de mi transe y le conteste...**

**-_s-si,como lo supiste?_-el solo se dedico a sonreirme y me dijo:**

**-_rizembul es un pueblo con muy pocos abitantes,hacique todos nos conocemos,mi nombre es edward elric un gusto-_**

**_-e-el gusto es mi,m-me llamo w-winry rockbel_-dije tontamente mientras apretava su mano.**

**en el presente...(ahora cambia a tercera persona)**

**-haci que conociste a un chico-dijo riza-no le veo lo importante para que estes asi.**

**-ahi riza,no puedes negar que tu si as estado asi por un chico-seska le pregunto a riza ella solo la miraba y se limito a responderle:**

**-no nunca e estado asi-dijo la rubia seriamente-pero no nos salgamos del tema,aun quedan 30 minutos para que empieze el concierto,winry sigue con tu historia.**

**-estabien,como les iva diciendo...(n/u:denuevo imaginen que todo se vuelve blanco)**

**regresando 6 mese atras...**

**winry's pov**

**no me habia dado cuenta cuanto tiempo me le habia quedado mirando,cada vez mas me undia en sus ojos,hasta que...**

**-_etto,podrias devolverme mi mano_-al cabo de decir eso,paresia un tomate de lo roja que estaba.**

**-_eh...yo lo s-siento_-con cada palabra me ponia mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba,y mas aun cuando sabia que el me estaba mirando.**

**-_eres un poco rara,pero en fin creo que te seria combeniente que esta noche fueras al festival que abra para que todos te conoscan-_**

**-_abra un festival?_-pregunte todavia embobada por sus ojos.**

**-_si,empieza a las 9 para que vayas,nos venos en otra oportunidad_-despues que dijo esto,dio media vuelta para marcharse.**

**_-vas a ir?_-le pregunte mientras lo miraba algo temerosa.**

**-_no me gusta ese tipo de eventos_-sin mas siguio caminando como si nada,solo atine a agarrarle la mano y desirle:**

_**-p-podrias ir conmigo?-**_

**-_que?,para que quieres que te acompañe?-_**

**-_e-es que,n-no qu-quiero ir sola,y ademas eres la unica persona que conosco-_**

**-_no acabamos de conoser,no te da miedo que,no se podria ser un violador o algo por el estilo?_-**

**-_no creo que lo seas!,no tienes la cara de eso!_-**

**-_esta bien,te esperare a la entrada del festival,hasta la noche_-luego el me sonrio y me volvi a derretir.**

**en ese instante senti que el corazon me explotaria de la felizidad,esa noche tendria una cita con edward.**

**

* * *

**

**hola,como estuvo?,espero que bien,lamento la falta de ortografia,y espero que lean el proximo capitulo,hasta que nos leamos!**


End file.
